Baby, Baby
by foscari
Summary: Piper reflects. Call it a vignette if you like. One shot.


Title: Baby, baby

Ratings: PG

Category: General

Feedback: Yes, please.

Spoilers: Possible Season 7

Summary: Piper reflects. Call it a vignette if you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. If I did, I won't be writing this, now would I? Anyway, Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge and WB. 

AN: Chris never died, he went back to the future he created, everyone is happy and life goes on. I tend to ramble on aimlessly and I apologize if this may seem like random writing. This is what I would like to think of S7. It's my mad, mad world so I'll do what I like. Mwahaha! Sorry, got carried away. Anyway, the title's a bit of a crap cause I can't think of one and I loathe to name it untitled. Figures. Enough babbling and read on.

* * *

_Hush little baby, don't you cry _

_Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird _

_If that mockingbird don't sing _

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
_  
She had propped herself up on her elbow, looking down as the baby sleep soundly, without a care in the world. Poor thing, his wiccaning had went through a few distractions – namely, a couple of overzealous demons springing an attack, an aunt who got into trouble (no surprise there) and a nearly absent father. Other than that, it went rather well. Her grandmother couldn't help a few remarks at the fact it was a boy again. She had went livid at the comments, nearly biting her grandmother's head off at defending her precious baby boy. She made a mental note to apologize to her grandmother properly the next time. No one, not even family should say that to her son.  
  
At four months, baby Christopher was growing, though not as fast as Wyatt had been but growing nevertheless. He fitted into all of Wyatt's old clothes, sleeping in the old crib in the nursery. His aunts had fawned over him the minute he arrived home, cooing at him, cuddling him, close to suffocating him with their endless cuddles, Phoebe especially. The middle sister had went shopping, showering her newest baby nephew with new clothes and toys, barely able to tear herself away from his side and driving everyone up the wall with her overly enthusiastic attitude. Paige had been more reserved, allowing the new mother time with the baby, instead paying attention to Wyatt so as not to left him out.  
  
Piper Halliwell smiled down at her sleeping son, reaching one hand, brushing the downy brown hair lightly. He barely stirred, worn out from the day's activities. What being passed from one aunt to another to his proud grandfather to his great grandmother to his even prouder grandmother. Her mom had made a surprise trip to this wiccaning, wanting to meet her grandsons. It had been Patty who made peace between Piper and Grams. The feelings of discontent were still there but not as livid as before. Wyatt had looked rather bewildered and lost at the excitement, clinging to Leo as soon as he orbed in. Chris had been well behaved.  
  
Chris was a stark contrast to Wyatt, their differences as glaring as night and day. Wyatt was an attention getter, demanding for their attention on him whenever possible, using any means possible as well. He had learned that when he was still a baby. Like the time he set off the demonic alarms in his room, bringing them all running to him at every opportune moment. It took them a while to figure it out. Chris was the opposite of his brother. He was quiet, hardly ever demanded attention unless he was hungry or needed his diaper changed. His eyes would follow their movements from where he lay in the crib or on the mat in the sunroom or when he was carried around. He basked in attention when it was given to him, never demanding it with loud cries or screams.  
  
Piper found her attention had been divided the moment she arrived home. She recalled Wyatt's first few weeks in getting to know his new baby brother. Wyatt was wary, envious of everyone's attention on the baby and in a childish jealous fit, he smacked the baby on the head when he was given a chance to hold him. The move had shocked everyone. Wyatt stared up at his parents, an obstinate expression crossing his face as he challenged them silently to take action. It was Paige who reacted.  
  
"Wyatt, that's not nice. You may hurt the baby." Paige had taken his hand.  
  
The toddler's face screwed up in bewilderment, clearly not understand what he did was wrong. He saw a problem and saw it fit to administer his own way of solving it. Chris had wailed out loud that day from the blow, a first and last time they had heard him make such a racket. Wyatt's face screwed up in disgust and dislike.  
  
"Baby gone!" He had blinked and Chris had disappeared in a cloud of orbs from Piper's arms to god knows where.  
  
"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed, darting frantic looks left and right. Leo had seemed startled as well.  
  
"That's not nice, Wyatt," Phoebe admonished gently. "Now, where's your baby brother?"  
  
"Wyatt, where did you orb Chris to?" Leo asked, kneeling down to eye level with his son.  
  
"Far, far away," was the reply from the toddler.  
  
Before anyone could as where was far, far away, Chris had orbed himself back into his mother's arms, blinking back tears and hiccuping from the crying. Piper had never been so relieved to have him in her arms again while Wyatt looked plainly disappointed that the baby can find his way home even though he orbed him down to the Underworld.  
  
Both boys get along better now, Piper reflected, although not without some devious schemes from Wyatt in attempt to orb the baby further and further away. Each time that failed, as Chris proved to his older bother and family, he was not as helpless as they assumed by orbing right back home into his mother's arms. If Chris had been older, he would have probably be trying the same thing but he didn't. He didn't seem perturbed that his older brother was trying one way or another to get him out of the house whenever possible. Instead, Chris would coo at the sight of Wyatt, hands reaching out to be held. Wyatt would looked confused and backed away, not quite sure how to make of this little unintentional attention grabber who so readily forgive him.  
  
Wyatt had behaved well during the wiccaning today, no orbing Chris away or anything of the sort. Leo had orbed in with profuse apologies minutes before the ceremony began and took Wyatt into his arms, standing beside Piper, smiling with fatherly pride at his two boys. Phoebe had taken the liberty of dressing Chris in his wiccaning gown over his brand new clothes she bought the day before. A red jumper and denim dungarees with little ducky socks. Paige had laughed out loud at the socks while Phoebe protested they were cute. Wyatt had not been left out either, dressed in a new green shirt and pants. The ceremony went without anymore troubles.  
  
"Welcome to the family, baby," Piper whispered to her sleeping son, touching his cheek with her knuckles. She heard a soft knock on the door, looked up to see Leo standing there with Wyatt. Her sisters must be trying to pacify Grams in the attic.  
  
"Hey," he said, coming in, climbing on the bed, careful not to wake Chris. He placed Wyatt next to Chris.  
  
"Hey yourself." Piper smiled up at him. "Where's Dad?"  
  
"Your father is downstairs with your mom. Your sisters are trying to pacify Grams though." Leo smiled, recalling the snatches of conversation he heard as he went downstairs.  
  
"Huh." Piper continued stroking her son's cheek, the motion soothing to her.  
  
"He's amazing," Leo said, after a beat. "Both of them are amazing."  
  
"I know." Piper smiled fondly. "I wouldn't change being a mom to them for anything in the world."  
  
"Chris play with Wyatt," the toddler announced, pointing at his brother.  
  
"Oh, no, sweetie. He's sleeping, he's tired." Piper reached out, brushing his blond curls.  
  
Wyatt didn't look convinced, simply reached down and patted the baby awake, insisting for him to play. Chris woke with a yawn while the parents braced themselves for a crying fit to follow from the sudden wakefulness. The baby did nothing of the sort, merely blinked up sleepily at the three faces peering down at him. He found his mother's face first, cooing at her then Leo and finally Wyatt. He smiled at his older brother, obviously pleased to see him. Instead of orbing him away or smacking him on the head as he did before, to Leo and Piper's surprise, Wyatt simply gently tugged the baby into his lap, holding him like holding a teddy bear. Chris gurgled, not minding he was held like a stuffed toy.  
  
"Chris not bad, Mommy," Wyatt declared. "Feel good like Da and Mommy. Wyatt like Chris."  
  
"That's my boy," Leo said, pride evident in his voice. "You'll take care of Chris, Wyatt. He needs you."  
  
Wyatt nodded with all his understanding as a one and a half year old could. His parents were pleased at him and he decided he would play nice with the baby from now, if it makes them happy. He truly liked the baby now. Besides, there would be other chances of orbing the baby away on some other day.  
  
Finished.


End file.
